The legend of the elemental alicorn
by Shadow eclipse alicorn
Summary: Shadow eclipse is a normal alicorn or as normal as a alicorn can be born form a unicorn and a Pegasus. He parents died by the hoofs of slave traders his past only becomes darker as he become broken after esapeing he comes to ponyville a town full of mares can he get over his past and start a new life or will his past come up to haunt him one thing for certain he doesn't trust mares
1. The beginning

shadow eclipse pov age 6

I walked down a long hallway to the stairs, the sound of hooves against wood echoed as I trotted downstairs. I walked into a nice size living room; to one side a blue loveseat was place next to a coffee table, a rug underneath both. A window let light filter in, and the sound of sizzling came from the right. Walking that direction, I came into a small dinning room and a large kitchen came into view. A black Pegasus stallion with a cloud cutie marks sat on a chair, looking over he smiled.

"Hey, Shadow, you hungry? I bet that young alicorn body of yours needs some more nutrition." my dad said.

"Honey, leave him alone, he's eating a good amount each day. You can teach him later after my magic lessons," said a gold unicorn mare she had splashes of white on her body.

It was true I was an alicorn, a midnight black color with white on my underbelly, hooves, tip of the tail, inside the ears, and tip of horn my black wings had a white underside, and had a slot in my back that I put them when I'm not using them I knew how to use levitate I also knew how to double jump (jump and flap wings to get a extra boost) and glide. my mother put a plate of eggs and mushrooms my favorite breakfast. as I ate my mother and father talked about stuff then a wet shik was hear a red liquid splattered on my plate blood! I looked to see a wood stick coming out of my father neck he screamed and fell dead my mother screamed as a knife when though her heart. I felt a sharp pain in my flanks I felt tired the last thing I hear was he will fetch a nice price as darkness took over

Shadow eclipse POV (age 18)

I shot up out of bed in a dead sweet the sound of birds chirping. light came though a bared window to the left of my bed a small nightstand with a few book layed out a small tub of water near the bared door. I got up and trotted to the water the heavy chains attached to my collar dragged as I took a drink from the water the sound of key made me look. a blue made with blue mane and tail with orange eyes came in she smile as she looked at me her name was sunny day one of my captors and the owner of the slave trade place

" hello my little sex slave how you doing today"she asked

I flinched it was true I was nothing but a sex slave they whipped and hit me but never raped me or more never intercourse. I was forced to learn how to please them with my tongue and Hooves from a simple massage to eating them out. the whole reason why it's because I'm worth more a virgin I shivered as the mare walked around me like a wolf circling its prey before pouncing. she smiled at my reaction at her circling

" so" she said in a silky sweet voice" your training has gone well and you'll be put on display tomorrow" i shivered at the thought of being put on display like a piece of property it sickenmare t I had no say in it as I lived in this sorry excuse for a room. a hard bed the toilet a tub and the few porn books she walked out and locked the door I knew I had to escape but how.

??? POV

I walked down the Forest route looking for my sister as I came up on a cage like window. looking in I saw a handsome black stallion with white on his underbelly, hoof, tip of the tail,inside the ears,and tip of the horn the young unicorn stallion had a collar on and look skinny I heard of depressed voice said

" well go on and help him out he's a kind stallion that needs help and he will be a good wielder for us" said the soft yet gravelly voice I look to my sister and nodded knowing my older sister wouldn't lie I turn to Blue Mist and sat down next to the stallion

shadow's pov

I felt something cold and looked the mare next to me I jumped back in Surprise. i got a closer look at her she was a beautiful mare with curves in all the right places she was cold and made completely out of ice.

" hello young stallion you have been chosen by me and my older sister to be the wielder of the elements I'll explain later but first we need to get out of here." she said in a cool and very sweet voice now that I got a closer look at her I saw that her coat was completely blue I thought was she was made out of ice completely but it only seems her mane and tail is.

" are you crazy there's guards all over the place and if we do get out of the cage we couldn't fight them all off." I said

" don't worry young one as you will have the power of ice at your control." she said

" I don't understand" i Yelp shivering us how close she is to me

" don't worry just do what comes natural oh and my name is aquamarine." the ice mare said before turning into some blue mist and slamming into my body. she somehow got adsorbed as I felt stronger the water around me I knew I can freeze. as for how I knew I had no clue I knew I could freeze and thaw the bars quick enough to weaken them it was time for me to get out of this hellhole.


	2. The Escape

()= conversation inside mind

shadow POV

I looked at the bars and froze then defrost them to weaken the steel inside. I bent them with my magic spell levitation so I can squeeze my skinny body through them. I didn't know how I knew to do that but Isa said to do what comes natural. walking into the hallway my weak hoof steps rung out as I slowly walked close to the ground careful not to alert anypony. as I came out of the hallway I found myself looking into a big room. inside ten ponys there was no way I could fight them. there was seven female sitting in the room and three male guards patrolling the parameter the guards species were evenly numbered with one Pegasus one unicorn and one earth pony. there was one female unicorn three female pegasi and four female Earth ponies. the guards were patrolling at common intervals .fifteen Seconds Apart after studying the movements I knew there would be three seconds where they wouldn't look at my doorway and at the exit. the closest piece of cover was two seconds away after a guard passed I took my chance and ran under the piece of cover which was a coffee table I curl my tail under it thankfully no saw a thing.

(" very daring I like that darling" said a cool voice in my head took me a few seconds to recognize it as isa's voice. I ignored it knowing that if I spoke I would get found out

" you can speak to me little one do you have to do is protect your thoughts and I will hear you." aquamarine inform me

" like this?" I asked though projected thoughts

" yes now get back to what you were doing" she commanded me)

look for the next piece of cover which was two couches put together with a small amount of space between them but I could sneak through the only problem was the females sitting on it talking. the only thing I didn't understand why they were push back to back I don't have to worry about the guards looking at them because they were taught not to. this how to make sure I didn't bump into it because if I did I would be caught. I snuck slowly and squeezed between the couches my fur brushed each one as a snuck a blur hoof drop down in front of my face I almost jumped and yelped.

" so what was the offer" asked one of the ponies

" one million bits" answered sunny day.

" dam" said a third pony

" I know he's worth every single bit being an S-class and a virgin at that." said A fourth Pony which I recognized her name was luka a earth pony and a sex slave trainer she was a light blue pony with an orange Mane and green eyes she's the second-in-command

" yeah I wish we could keep him so perfectly trained" said the first Pony

" I knew he was the best at everything but breaking him was hard but well worth it" luka said

the hoof lifted and I crawled forward as I came to the end I had one more cover to go I ran and slid but hit the edge the table shook and vase on top rattle before falling

" what was that" yelled sunny as caught the vase with her magic

" sorry my lady" said a guard which picked up his hoof that also bumped into the table

she look away and said" don't do it again"

" of course lady sunny" the guard replied before moving on

I took that moment to look at the exit it was going to take all my speed and the perfect timing to make it. when another guard I took my chance I was able to make it out but not before I yell sounded. knowing I overstayed my welcome I kept running going up the stairs so fast I almost tripped and out the door. I ran into the lobby four mares I ran past them and burst out the door running into a forest that I had no idea how to Traverse I kept running until finally lost them I was glad to be out of that hell-hole and and away from all the Demons Inside

(" you don't know what the hell hole feels like until you've been inside of Blaze" said aquamarine randomly

" wait what are you talking about" I ask her confused

" nothing I'll tell you later" aquamarine responded)

this mare is going to be the death of me I thought to myself all she did was giggle I finally Escape but now what to do


	3. A strange New World

shadow's POV

as i walked the forest spread around me the sound of animals echoed though the underbrush. it would had been beautiful if not so dam creepy. the wind whipped my fur around as I fought against it the sound of something heavy coming though made me jump into the underbrush. a Hugh animal walked past it had bat like wing a scorpion tail and a lion body. as walked past angrily I pushed myself further against the ground.

("that is a manticore a very powerful moster" aquamarine said.

"that great to know but how do i get past this thing"

"just wait for the past what you're daring enough sneak past it" aquamarine replied)

it stopped and sat down I shook my head I would love to wait but the chance of me being found was to great. I crept past it after getting to it's other side I accidentally step on a twig it snapped and the manticore looked at me. I roared and picked up it paw to swing

"wait I just got on thing to say" I yelled it looked at me with its head cocked the side like a dog wandering what's about to happen.

" you're one ugly mother fucker you know that" I said it roared at me it breath hitting my nose

" you need a breath mint, oh and bye" I yelled and ran off it gave Chase looking behind me and seeing it I ran faster

(" you know it's pretty dumb to anger a manticore?"aquamarine ask me

"ya" I answered

"why you do it then" aqua asked

" because I might die anyway so I might as well haves some fun" I said

"... OK oh and watch out for that tree" aqua said

" wait what" I asked her before slamming my head into a tree)

the manicore jumped at me and I rolled away it hit the tree hard and staggered a little before shaking it head and roaring at me. I smiled and ran off it ran after me weaving through the trees I ran faster hoping to get away from the manicore.looking around I saw that I was at the bottom of a steep cliff. I pressed myself against the rock face I tensed preparing to jump as it came to me I jumped but it saw what I was trying to do and adjust it's jump accordingly and slammed into me I felt pain go though my body as the sharp rocks dug into my skin I whipered and it swiped it's claws across my face yelping in pain I jabbed my horn as my fight or flight instinct came in. my horn went though it neck blood spattered all over my body and I flipped over pinning it down its scorpion tail lashed out and I jumped as it came at me and stabbed itself it screamed once more before dieing I staggered off of the dead manicore and fell crying not because of pain but because of taking a life

( " shadow your OK you did what you had to do to survive." aqua told me soothingly

"i-i killed something I took a life" I cry hard

" shadow it the way it is in the wilds"aqua told me

"were is the closest town aqua?" I asked

" it's ponyville half a mile north" she answered")

I got up and walked towards the town the one thing I knew is I had to get to the town trotting down the path in the forest I came upon a clear in the middle of it a cream pony with a red mane picked flower she looked around before going back to she was doing I walk out to talk to her forgetting I was covered in blood.

she looked at me and screamed " the horror the horror" before running off in the direction of the town

" well that was rude" I muttered before looking for some flowers to eat

twilight pov

me and the girls were sitting in sugercube corner when rose ran in and yelled " the horror there is a monster in the clear outside of town please help"

" well what should we do" rainbow dash asked

" ... I don't know rainbow it could be another false alarm" I said

" well let's just check it out " Applejack said getting up

a silent agreement between us we walked to see this monster

" wait Fluttershy was going to the clear in five minutes!" rarity said

with that said we Gallop to the clearing and saw a red pony like creature eating flower I charged a beam taking no chances I shot it at it

shadow pov

I had the sudden urge to duck I looked over to see a beam of magic coming at me life seems to slow down behind the beam I saw five mares a blue on with a rainbow mane a purple on with a purple mane with a pink stripe a orange one with a blonde Mane a with on with a Deep Purple mane and a pink one with a pink Mane my last thought was holy shit


	4. the Chase of the main six

shadow's pov

my life flashed past me or what I call my life. my parents death my years of torture and the one day I lived free then a wall of ice came between me and the beam

(" run you idiot ... I'll teach you the moves you know already once we're safe." aqua said )

not needing to be told twice it took off as fast as I could in the other direction

down the road and not going into the forest again not a chance in hell that's going to happen a beam hit the ground a few feet to the right and I turned a sharp left I looked behind me and they were gaining on me not surprising being that they were bigger then me. the rainbow maned Pegasus flew at me I jumped to the right a few seconds before she made contact with the ground and roll over I chuckled it was funny to see especially when she spat out grass. she look beyond pissed as she took to the sky again I knew that this was going to be one hell the chase a beam hit the ground between my legs and I jumped at the Sudden Impact. taking that as an incentive to get the hell out of there I started running again. I beam hit the ground where I was a few seconds ago

( 'they must have terrible accuracy' I thought to myself

" or you have luck out of the ass" aquamarine said

" I didn't ask for your two cents and good point it seems like that I do have luck on my side" I responded to her

" you better watch out for that yellow pony with a pink mane and tail" she said as I tumbled over the pony which gave a cute Yelp and fell into the water

" you know I need to pay attention to where I'm going while talking to you from now on" I said

" that would be a good idea a better idea would be to surface cuz I don't think you can breathe water or not until you gain the water Elemental side of me"she said)

I swam up to the surface to take a big breath of precious air. after taking a couple gulps I looked around the ponys were around the yellow pony her body around her stomach was covered in blood.

" I'm going to kill the fucker when I find him" said the vilot mare

" don't twilight I'm OK ... if your OK with not killing him that is" the cute yellow mare said

" why shouldn't we Fluttershy" growled the rainbow maned mare

" this blood isn't mine or his it smells like a manicore's blood" Fluttershy said

"he killed a manicore.. no matter males are all the same they only want to fuck us" an orange earth pony mare said

I swam to the shore and they looked at me

" l-leave m-me alone" I wimpered getting low to the ground

" why should we stallion" the white mare said

"I never did anything to you I was minding my own business when you ponys attacked me" I said a little agitated

"... why were you near ponyville any how partner" the orange mare asked

" I was getting out of that evil forest" I whined

" stay right there stallion were be right back" the vilot mare said

twilight pov

I walked with my friend a little way away from cute unicorn stallion wait no bad brain the stallion and sat down

"so what are we going to do is this the stallion we will try to reintroduce to ponyville or what" twilight asked

" I don't know sugercube he seems kinda scared of us" Applejack replied

" I think we should give him a chance if he fucks it up we kill him." rainbow dash said

" deal now let tell our new male" i said walking back to the stallion

shadow's pov

( "well now that you haven't died I'll tell you want you need to know the first ability is ice shard in which use the water around you to form a sharp little ice shards to shoot an enemy. the second one is ice wall in which you use a lot of water to make a wall of ice blocking an attack" aqua said

" ok so anything else" I asked

"yes you have a elemental stamina " aqua said

he closed his eyes and looked into his body and found something weird*

" is this it?" I asked her

" yes now quite their comeing" aqua said)

I look over to see the mares walk up to me the vilot one looked at me and said " follow me stallion and stay close until I introduce you to mayor mare" she walked away and I got up and followed


End file.
